


See Me Clearer

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Liam, a little bit angsty, anonymous tumblr prompt, blind!Liam, bottom!Niall, mostly just fluffy/sexy niam, not too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves his boyfriend with everything. He honestly can’t see how his difference is considered a disability, and is quite happy to prove how amazing Liam is to anyone who thinks there’s a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Clearer

"Niall?"

Groaning as he was pulled from his sleep, Niall mumbled, “What?”

"Sorry… were you still asleep?" Liam asked confusedly. "You didn’t sound asleep."

"I kinda was," Niall yawned. "Did I throw you off?"

"No, I just thought you were awake." Liam’s fingers were gently running through Niall’s hair, the two of them tangled together in the brunette’s bed. "Where are you?" Liam asked, patting down the side of Niall’s head to his cheek. "There."

Niall pulled himself on top of Liam. “Right here.”

Holding Niall’s face in both hands, Liam gently ran his fingers over his cheeks, nose, and chin, carefully mapping out where he was. “You’re not mad I woke you up, then,” he murmured, touching the corner of Niall’s upturned mouth.

“‘Course not,” Niall smiled, pecking Liam’s fingertips.

Placing his hands back on Niall’s cheeks, Liam lifted his head and moved in for a kiss. Niall giggled a little at the lips that met his chin more than his mouth, correcting his boyfriend’s slight misjudgement and kissing him lovingly. “Almost,” Liam grinned, catching Niall’s lips with his own again before he could move too far away.

"Mm, you were close," Niall hummed, leaning their foreheads together. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the soft sounds of their breathing. "Since we’re awake, I’ll go start on breakfast, yeah?" Niall piped up after a while.

"Okay," Liam murmured, stealing another quick kiss before Niall hopped up.

Heading through the small house, Niall pushed in a chair that normally wasn’t sticking out. Liam knew this house perfectly and tended not to use his cane when he was at home, but if something was left out of place, he would likely run into it. Niall liked that his boyfriend’s house was so orderly and neat; he always kept his own home tidy, but he was rarely there anymore.

Niall had just started frying up some eggs when Liam came into the room. The brunette shuffled over to him, his hands finding him and determining how he was standing before slipping his arms around Niall’s hips and nuzzling his hair.

"Hey, gorgeous," Niall grinned, turning his head and pecking Liam’s nose.

"How am I gorgeous? I never know what clothes I put on of a morning and I can’t see what I do with my hair," Liam chuckled.

"Beauty isn’t skin-deep," Niall replied.

"Are you trying to excuse my lack of style by saying I’m beautiful on the inside?" Liam smirked against Niall’s neck.

"Well, your clothes are irrelevant, because the rest of you is so amazing," Niall murmured.

"I don’t even need to be able to see you to know you’re beautiful," Liam smiled, nosing at Niall’s jaw.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Niall chuckled as he turned slightly to serve up the eggs.

"My hands are my eyes," Liam replied, letting Niall go so he could finish their breakfast. "They show me everything I see."

Turning around to face Liam, Niall reached for his hand and lifted it, pressing a plate against his palm so he could take it. “What’s on your plate?”

"Eggs and cheese and toast," Liam replied.

Pecking Liam’s nose, Niall told him, “Your nose saw that,” and led him over to the table.

"My other four senses make up for my lack of vision," Liam reiterated. "But touch is the one I use most."

"It suddenly makes looking at someone far more intimate," Niall chuckled, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I tend to use more than just my hands with you," Liam smiled. "I don’t do that with anyone else."

"Good," Niall whispered.

 

With his cane in one hand and Niall’s grip on the other, Liam took the opportunity of their walk to relax his mind a little and soak up some of the warm sunlight. They lived in a small town, one where everyone knew everyone, so he never felt threatened when they went out together.

"Remember when I moved here?" Niall asked, squeezing Liam’s hand.

"How you were upset when I didn’t smile back at you?" Liam chuckled. "Or that you were so apologetic when you worked out I was blind?"

"Just in general. You remember how no one knew me and I told you they were all giving me weird stares?"

"Yeah."

"I know everyone’s names now. I can have a conversation in the street with people." Looking to Liam, Niall asked, "You know why?"

Liam turned his head a little more towards Niall. “Enlighten me,” he smiled.

"You," Niall told him. "Because I’m willing to devote my time to a vulnerable member of their community and love him unconditionally."

"I’m not that vulnerable…"

Pecking Liam’s cheek, Niall murmured, “That’s just how Mrs Picket put it.”

"Of course she did," Liam sighed with a fond smile.

"Hi, there!"

Liam froze up immediately at the alien voice.

"Hi," Niall greeted the man in front of them. He was about Liam’s height with caramel-coloured hair and a jawline models would kill for.

"I’m Landon," the man introduced, holding his hand out for Niall.

"Niall." Ignoring Landon’s hand, Niall squeezed Liam’s instead. "Li, it’s okay."

Once the shock of unfamiliarity wore off, Liam leaned his cane against his hip and extended his own hand. “Sorry. I’m Liam.”

Landon shook Liam’s hand, looking him up and down. “Are you blind?” he asked.

"Yeah," Liam confirmed, grabbing his cane again.

"Well, it’s lucky you have Niall here," Landon told him, riving Niall a suggestive wink. "See you two ‘round."

"Yeah, see you."

 

A few days later, Niall came back from the shops at around eleven, packing everything away into it’s right place. “Liam?” he called out.

Liam wandered down the hall to stand in the kitchen doorway. “Yes, love?”

"Um… Landon’s asked me to play a round of golf with him this afternoon. Is that okay?" Niall asked nervously.

"Of course it’s okay," Liam chuckled. "You’re allowed to spend time with people other than me."

"Yeah… I was just checking."

So Niall left at around two o’clock to play golf. Liam only expected him to be gone for a few hours, but when he checked his clock, it spoke up, “Nine thirty,” in that annoying recorded voice.

_'Nine thirty?'_ Liam hadn’t eaten yet, as he had been waiting for Niall, but apparently he wasn’t coming back tonight. This wasn’t unheard of; Niall still had his own house after all.

Deciding to push it to the back of his mind, Liam headed to his bedroom. And as he slid into bed, he told himself he was not worried that the last person he knew Niall had been with was Landon.

 

When midday rolled around the next day, Liam was beginning to wonder where Niall was. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, pressing the 1 button to speed dial his boyfriend.

After six rings, Liam heard, “Hey, it’s Niall. I can’t get to the phone right now, but ring back soon and I’ll pick up! Hopefully…”

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Liam made his way to the front door and grabbed his cane, setting out to Niall’s house. It wasn’t a long walk, so he was there in five minutes. He knocked on Niall’s front door, but there was no response. Trying the doorbell, Liam waited for two minutes before deciding that Niall wasn’t in. Or he just didn’t want to answer the door. Like his phone.

Trudging back home, Liam dropped himself onto the couch, leaving his cane somewhere on the floor. He just wanted to know where Niall was. Was it unreasonable that he was worried that Landon had done something?

Hours later, he heard voices outside his door.

"Thanks, Landon."

"No worries. Y’know, we should spend more time together. It’s a waste of such a beautiful face for it to be keep all locked up with someone who can’t see it."

There was a moment where no one spoke, then Niall said, “Goodnight, Landon.”

The front door opened and closed, but Liam didn’t move.

"Liam, I’m so sorry about yesterday," Niall sighed, sitting on the couch beside him. "Landon drove me home. Then he asked if he could stay the night, but I told him I didn’t feel comfortable with that. Then this morning I realised I’d lost my phone and went back to the golf course to look for it, only for Landon to show up and tell me I left it in his car."

Liam stayed silent, tears building up in his eyes.

"I ended up spending the day with him again," Niall sighed. "Once he’s started talking, it’s really hard to get him to  _stop_.”

Liam sniffed, feeling his tears drip down his cheeks.

"Li?" Niall turned his boyfriend to look at him properly. "Oh, Liam." He wiped away a few tears, trying to hug him.

"Get off," Liam mumbled, pushing his hands away. He stood up and started towards the hallway, but tripped over his cane and stumbled into the wall.

"Liam!" Niall hurried over, grabbing Liam’s arm to support him. "Li?"

"Go spend more time with Landon," Liam croaked out. "Go fall in love with someone who can see your face."

Niall squeezed Liam’s arm. “That’s all you’ve been thinking about the whole time I was gone, isn’t it?” he whispered.

"Yeah," Liam sobbed.

"Liam, Landon’s a jerk. He was hitting on me the entire time, even though I told him I wasn’t interested."

"A jerk who can see how beautiful you are," Liam whispered.

"You heard that." Holding Liam’s face in both hands, Niall kissed him softly. "You see me better than anyone with two working eyes ever will." He grasped Liam’s hand. "Come this way."

Liam followed Niall down the hall to his bedroom. “Niall-“

"Ssh," Niall hushed softly, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. "I’m ready, Li."

Moving one hand to the small of Niall’s back, Liam checked, “Are you sure…?”

"I’m sure," Niall nodded, nuzzling under Liam’s jaw. "I have been for a little while, but I wanted it to be special. I think this counts." He started kissing where Liam’s jaw met his neck, his fingers unbuttoning the brunette’s shirt.

Liam pulled Niall’s T-shirt up and over his head, his hands dropping to unfasten his boyfriend’s jeans. “Someone starting to get a little excited?” Liam murmured, kissing around Niall’s face until he found his lips.

"Mhmm," Niall hummed, responding to Liam’s kiss eagerly and opening his mouth for the taller man.

They soon had each other out of their clothes, hands exploring skin and lips moulded together. “Bed,” Liam breathed out.

"Two steps to your left," Niall mumbled back, allowing Liam to lift him up and lay him on the mattress. He shuffled so his head was on the pillow, guiding Liam closer. "Is this scary for you?" Niall whispered as Liam slid his hands up his torso. "Because you can’t see what you’re doing?"

"A little," Liam admitted. "Are you scared because I can’t see?"

"No," Niall replied honestly. "I know you’d never do anything to deliberately hurt me."

Liam ducked his head to give the blonde a kiss, his mouth finding Niall’s upper lip before capturing both of them. He reached into the drawers beside the bed with one hand, grasping the lube and sitting it beside them.

"So organised," Niall chuckled.

"Always." Liam felt Niall’s body arch up towards him, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him there. He then carefully rolled his hips against Niall’s.

"Li…" Niall moaned softly, grasping Liam’s hair. "Yeah…"

The two began rocking their hips together, rubbing and grinding. Niall moaned louder, sending shivers down Liam’s spine. He let out little pants for breath, along with tiny grunts. “Fuck, the sounds you’re making…” Liam breathed, his own moan slipping out. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Gasping through his nose, Niall searched out Liam’s hand and pressed the lube against his palm. “Please, Liam,” he whispered.

Liam spread some of the liquid over his fingers, closing the bottle and making sure Niall was comfortable before pressing the tip of his finger into him.

Niall murmured an encouraging, “Keep going,” so he gently sank his finger deep into the blonde.

"Another one now, babe," Liam whispered, carefully adding a finger. It wasn’t long before Liam had three fingers steadily dragging in and out of his boyfriend. "Ready, Ni?"

"Mm hmm."

Withdrawing his fingers, Liam found the lube again. “Shit, condom,” he muttered.

"Don’t worry about it," Niall murmured, stroking Liam’s thigh. "You’re clean, yeah?"

"Virgin, yeah," Liam half-laughed.

"Me too," Niall assured him. "And I can’t get pregnant."

Liam smiled a little. “True.” He slicked his cock with lube, setting the bottle on the bedside table before carefully positioning himself. “Okay?” he checked.

"Yeah," Niall confirmed, his voice barely audible. He made a soft noise as Liam began to push inside him, wincing a little in pain. "Li, slow down a bit," he squeaked.

"Sorry," Liam said quickly, one hand searching out Niall’s face. "I’m sorry, are you okay?"

Niall hummed and nodded. “Yeah, just take it a bit slower, please.”

Keeping a hand touching Niall’s face, Liam paused every time he felt the blonde wince until he was right the way in. “Okay.”

"Wow," Niall mumbled in awe, tipping his head back. He shuddered a little as Liam’s tip brushed against his prostate. "Mm…"

Locking their lips together easily, Liam gently pulled back and thrust his hips forward, feeling Niall sigh against his mouth. He picked up a slow pace, running his fingers through Niall’s hair. “God…” His angle changed a little, causing Niall to moan and his dick to twitch between them. “Hmm, was that good?” Liam hummed, thrusting the same way and receiving the same reaction.

"So good, Li…" Niall breathed, gripping at Liam’s shoulders. "Please, again…"

"Come here," Liam whispered, sealing their lips together again and thrusting a little faster. He swallowed down Niall’s moans, sliding a hand down the blonde’s body to wrap around his cock.

"Yes!" Niall begged. "Yes, yes, please…"

So Liam began to jerk his boyfriend off as he moved his hips faster again, feeling pre-cum spilling into his hand. He sucked a few hickeys along Niall’s collarbone, freeing the blonde’s mouth to moan and grunt and whimper loudly.

Gasping as Liam circled his thumb over the smooth head of his cock, Niall groaned, “I’m gonna come, Li, fuck…” He pressed his hands to Liam’s chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers. Liam came with a grunt, his hips snapping forward and slamming into Niall’s prostate. Niall followed Liam into his orgasm, the words, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” falling from his lips.

Once they had both touched back down to Earth, Liam trailed lazy kisses up to Niall’s mouth, his tongue dipping between the blonde’s parted lips. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Humming, Niall licked at Liam’s top lip before breaking their kiss. “And no matter what that sleazy jerk thinks, I love you, too,” he murmured.

 

Niall made sure he wore a low-cut top when they went for their walk the next day, the hickeys Liam had left the night before in plain sight. Instead of holding hands, they each had an arm around the other’s waist. Niall was limping slightly, but they were both happy and enjoying the warm silence between them.

"Niall!" Landon called out from behind them, jogging over to stand in front of the couple. "Niall, I was just wondering if you’d considered my offer."

Niall looked up at Liam, his hickeys on full display. “I’m gonna have to decline, Landon.”

Landon looked gobsmacked. “You’d rather a blind freak who can’t appreciate a body like yours?” he exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few other townspeople.

"Liam most definitely appreciates my body," Niall smirked. "And he sees me better than your eyes ever will." He turned Liam’s head towards him and kissed him deeply to prove his point. "He’s quite a dominating lover," Niall whispered to Landon. "Knows how to make a guy feel good." Pecking Liam’s cheek, he murmured, "Let’s go, Li," and led the brunette across the street.


End file.
